Patented Day Dream Charm
by The Duckster
Summary: Missing Moment. Ron Hermione. Hermione tries out her free patented day dream charm she received while visiting WWW. This is the Camelot one she mentioned in 'Between Brothers' that I got requests for. R/Hr


Title:Patented Day Dream Charm

Fandom:Harry Potter

Characters: Ron Hermione

Prompt: 15 blue

Word Count:2955

Rating:T

Summary:Missing Moment. Ron Hermione. Hermione tries out her free patented day dream charm she received while visiting WWW. This is the Camelot one she mentioned in 'Between Brothers' that I got requests for.

Author's Notes: I wasn't going to do this when I received the request to write it. Showing the Day Dreams just seems like a bad excuse for OOC madness in costume but then my brain caught on to the idea of making it hyper in character for Hermione and tada... *jazz hands* Please review. Seriously it makes my day. Happy wonderful cosmic good fortune to all who review. So uhm... bad or good it's CocoaCollidoscope's fault, they were the first to request the Camelot fic.

**Patented Day Dream Charm**

The last week of the unseasonably hot summer was quickly ticking away. While Hermione couldn't wait to return to school she couldn't help but be sad to have the best summer of her life come to a close. They had fallen into a fairly regular routine, outside together in the mornings. Playing two aside Quidditch, and then swimming in the pond afterward to cool off.

She wasn't particularly fond of Quidditch, preferring the safety and stability of solid ground but despite being a rather lousy player she enjoyed the interaction with her friends and it was well worth the effort when a certain red head was glistening with beads of sweat in the sunlight, his new found long lean muscles mesmerizing her as he dipped and swerved in the air in front of her. Then the lazy relaxing in the pool was always an enjoyable endeavor. She was always surprised with how close and personal Ron was willing to be, grabbing her around the waist before throwing them both down into the cool water.

After lunch everyone would collapse, exhausted from the mornings excursions in the hot sun. She was typically the only one who didn't slip into a some kind a drunken food coma for a few hours. Instead she took the time to read leisurely and steal glimpses of that same muscles red head sprawled on the other end of the couch she sat on.

Since their trip to Diagon alley a few days before Hermione has devoted those restful hours to her newest fascination. A small octagonal box with vibrant pink and orange stripes she'd been given by the twins for commenting on it's extraordinary magic. The Patented Day Dream charm had struck her particular fancy because she couldn't immediately identify how they'd done it. It had since been her mission to puzzle out the mechanics behind it.

It fascinated her to know how it all worked, and to be frank she didn't quite trust Fred and George. She wasn't willing to let herself slip into a trace like state of their making without insuring the method behind it was sound.

She'd gotten books from their old bedroom in addition to the small bookshelf in the family room. It was instantly recognizable if they had used a book for research or not. Feeling no objection to defacing a book there were notes, questions and equations in the margins of pages they had felt important. It was evident as she studied that they were two very distinct personalities with different strengths and weaknesses.

One was left handed, and his notes always sloped downward slightly. He was the dreamer, coming up with strange and bold ways to utilize whatever information he was taking in as he read. His skill seemed to focus on new twists for charms and incantations. She also noticed his ideas tended to focus an individual, things that in Hermione's opinion often had a bit of a mean edge to them.

The other was right handed, his notes slanting upward. He was considerably more practical then his brother and while his notes were still out there and far fetched, they seemed more realistic. He also seemed to have a firm grasp on magical theory, understanding the elements behind traditional methods of transfiguration and potions. His ideas were focused on group fun, something everyone could have a laugh at together. She felt like she knew the twins better after 3 days of research in their old books then in the 5 years she went to school with them.

From what she could tell the magic worked from two different directions. 1St, there was a small piece of candy, about the size and shape of half a muggle stick of gum that would dissolved instantly on your tongue. From what the instructions said as well as when she magically broke down the ingredients, she deduced it was the part of the spell that allowed you to interact within the daydream as if you are there.

In theory you would be able to use all of your senses and your brain would process the information as if it was physically happening to you. There were also some elements that would put your body into a minor state of paralysis so that when you move your arm in the dream you wouldn't move it in real life. Lastly there was a dash of subliminal suggestion, to implant the storyline she assume

2nd was the incantation itself, which she had to admit was an ingenious combination of a dream induction spell and a small dash of desire activator. At first she'd worried about that point, unsure what it would do, once again not trusting her libido to Fred and Georges tampering. After researching more though she realized it was just so the dream would provide you with what you wanted, not necessarily increase passion, although if that's what you want it would do that too.

Ginny had poked fun at her for having to spend 3 days researching before she tried it, but it was just in her nature she supposed. It was now about 2 in the afternoon, Harry was sprawled in a squashy arm chair, snoring softly. Ron was lounging on the couch next to her, practically spread eagle with one bare foot casually resting against her hip. Ginny at least had the dignity to crash on her own bed. Now was the perfect time to test it out without disruptions and hid the box between her hip and the couch cushion. She opened a novel on her lap and wiggled into the soft worn cushions to get comfortable.

She place the small thin sweet on her tongue, it had a soft minty flavor and she felt it dissolving quickly in her mouth. Then she picked up the paper and mimicked the wand movements as she uttered the now memorized incantation.

The effect was immediate. She was suddenly sitting in a large, ornate grand hall popululated with people she knew and recognized. As she looked around she could tell it was a dream. The color of everything was a bit more saturated then real life. It was slightly blurred at the edge of her vision, like her brain was only keeping track of the scene directly in her line of sight and if she turned too quickly it would take a moment for things to come into clear focus.

Yet despite the obviousness of the dream, it _felt_ real. She could smell the damp air, she could feel the smooth muslin chemise against her skin and the cool metal of her arm rest beneath her fingers. She looked to her right and was shocked to find sitting next to her was Victor Krum. He was adorned it lush fabric and had a simple crown upon his head. _'What is he doing here? And as my prince no less!'_ Hermione stared at him in confusion and couldn't help the agitation that was rising.

"My Queen are you feeling ill?" He asked her in perfect English she knew Victor didn't poses. Why was she his Queen though, she glance down at her hand and there sitting on her left hand was a large ornate ring. Suddenly she realized the light pressure of a tiara on her head. _'You've got to be kidding me'_ She groaned internally. This is not what she had wanted! She realized by the look of growing concern on his face she still needed to answer him.

"Oh yes. I'm fine,Victor." The dream Victor looked more concerned and rested his hand upon hers.

"My dear, it is I your husband Arthur. I think it would be best if you lay down until your are feeling better my dear Guenevere." Suddenly things clicked into place. Victor my be playing the roll of her husband but someone else was playing the roll of her lover.

"I'm fine dear, just a touch of too much sun. A bit of cool drink is all I need right now." She answered with out looking at him, her eyes were engaged in studying the room filled with her school mates and family members making up the large party before her. As she marveled at the sight of everyone in her life dresses up and acting like the court of Camelot two men appeared in the doorway. _'I was wondering where they were'_ she thought as she recognized the two figures as Ron and Harry. Victor clapped his hands together once loudly before throwing them out and heralding to them.

"My two most trusted knights in all the land have returned." Ron and Harry headed toward Victor/Arthur. As she watched them she noted that Ron didn't take his eyes off her until he was just before the king. "Sir Lancelot and Sir Galehaut, returning from their perilous journey along the norther border." She watched as Harry/Galehaut spoke animatedly to Victor/Arthur, Ron all the while eying her with knowing eyes, only adding comment occasionally.

Hermione felt her chest swell at his open admiration. His ocean blue eyes lighting a fire as they watched her. She was starled when they began to speak their goodbyes. Ron lifting her hand to his lips and wishing her good day.

She watched him go, chewing on her lip as she imagined the things she could to do him. Wait, this was her fantasy, why was he walking away? Didn't her own subconscious know that all she wanted to do was slam him against a wall? If her consciousness was fully aware of it shouldn't her deep subconscious also be clued in? She gruffed in annoyance as he exited with a few more backward glances at her.

Then suddenly is was like the scene in front of her was repeating itself, it wasn't moving forward anymore and she realized that this part of the story had played out and she needed to move along to the next part. But how? Just as her mind formed this thought Victor/Arthur turned to her.

"Are you quite sure you don't want to lie down Guenevere my love, you look flushed." She could take a hint.

"You're right dear, it might be best for me to have a lie in." And Hermione stood up, curtsied and headed out the same door Ron had. She had walked past two suits of armor when an arm reached out and pulled her into an alcove conveniently hidden by a large tapestry.

It reminded her suspiciously of the alcove Ron had roughly shoved her into protectively one night while on prefect duties. A large explosion had gone off close by and he'd reacted before realizing it was only Peeves. Envisioning him shoving her into that alcove on the third floor for an entirely different reason had been a favorite pastime of hers ever since.

He looked at her lovingly for a long moment. Eventually reaching his hand up to place a stray hair behind her ear. He let his fingertips drag slowly along the sensitive skin of her neck, ghosting it downward without breaking his gaze from her eyes.

"I missed you." He whispered softly.

"I thought of you always." She answered honestly to her vision.

"Always?" He began gently caressing the skin of her décolletage. His touches were bold with their familiarity but he seemed hesitant, almost nervous. Like he was checking to make sure she would still react beneath his touch. He broke their gaze with his question, instead studying the skin he was sending shivers down.

"Always." Her voice was soft and breathless.

"What about when your with him? When your with your precious," She cut his question off before he would expose the delusion for what it was. She took his face in her hands, forcing him to meet her eyes.

"It is always you. My heart is yours completely. I want no kisses if they can't be your kisses, no touch if it can't be your touch. The only body my body aches for is yours." Hermione felt a rush of relief at being able to look into Ron's face, his eyes and confess her deep feelings for him.

She fought back the truth in her mind, she pushed down the knowledge that this wasn't real, that it was all his her mind. She would think about that later. Right now that didn't matter. All that mattered was that the soft freckled skin beneath her hands _felt_ real. She gazed into his eyes for a long moment, enjoying the closeness, the feel of his soft warm breaths hitting her skin, the way a small clump of hair hung on his forehead exactly like the real Ron's did.

His lips curved into a crooked smile before he pressed them to her mouth. The kiss was soft with gently lips for a long immeasurable moment. Perhaps she'd died and this was heaven. He parted his lips a tiny bit and she felt his soft tongue on her plump lips. It was all the the encouragement she needed. She propelled her weight forward, crashing her weight into his and slamming him against the stone wall behind.

He responded eagerly, wrapping his arms around her, a large hands on the small of her back pulling her body against him, fingers tangling into her hair. He pulled her lower lip into his mouth, gently massaging it and she felt her knees buckle. His arm tightened around her, holding her up before twisting their entwined bodies so she was now pressed against the cool stone.

His lips, swollen and moist moved their ministrations to her throat and she let out a soft moan of pleasure at the sensations crashing over her.

"Hermione." his voice called out to her. The only answer she brain could process was a soft whispered.

"Yes."

"Hermione." She opened her eyes, startled by Ron's voice. Moments ago so filled with lust and passion, now it was normal, even annoyed. The color of her vision was desaturated, fading before her. The more she tried to bring things into clarity the quicker they seemed to slip away. She felt a hand shaking her shoulder and she looked into the direction the hand was on. Ron was standing behind the couch, elbows resting on the sofa back as he leaned forward. "Come on, Ginny wants to play badminton before dinner. You up for it? I'll let you be on my team."

She tried to conform her mind back to reality. She was looking into his ocean blue eyes as he looked at her with the same crooked smile she'd envisioned. It took her a moment after he was done phrasing the question before she could answer without confessing her love for him.

"Let me be on your team? More like both Harry and Ginny left me to deal with your wild racquet's desire to kill your partner."

"Oi, don't be like, that we won last time."

"Yes and I'm sure that had everything to do with your unfailing ability to serve the shuttlecock directly into the net." She smiled as she teased him, closing her book before getting up. His eyes flashed with playful intrigue before he frowned and she followed him out the door. As she walked she took back everything she'd ever said or thought about the twins. They were _genius's_ and she'd have to locate an order form immediately.


End file.
